The Second Child
by SuperUltraMegaMiko
Summary: Gaius and Morgan seem to have an unbreakable bond. But a fateful encounter one day causes quite a mess of that...


It was another simple morning in the Army. Everyone was growing tired of traveling but they all knew one thing: The journey was almost over, one more stop and they could finally reach the end of their journey to prevent the future from ending it up as Lucina describes it.

The one who slept the latest, was Gaius. But don't worry, he's had his own personal alarm clock for the past few months.

"Wake up father, wake up!" Morgan shouted, shaking Gaius back and forth in an attempt to wake him up. Gaius groaned and opened one eye to look at Morgan. He gave a light smirk and wrapped Morgan in his arms, and ruffled his ginger hair. Morgan laughed and rolled out of his father's grasp, dusting off his new Tactician cape he got from his mother for a 'very late birthday present'. "Mother wanted you to wake up, since you're almost about to miss breakfast! I'll race you there!" He chuckled, soon zooming off in hopes for his father to chase him to the eating tent.

Gaius got up and quickly smoothed down his hair, running after his Son after he finished.

Gaius entered the tent and sat next to his son, pinching his cheek lightly. "Looks like you beat me." He said with a smile. Morgan looked as if he was glowing with pride.

Gaius then looked to his right as his wife sat next to him. He held her chin and pulled her in for a kiss. "Morning Bubbles..." He whispered to her. She blushed. "Don't call me that around the others..." She whispered back. Gaius chuckled a little bit. "Ok Miki... I'll say that to you when were in a bubble bath, full of-" He got cut off by Morgan, who finished his sentence. "Bubbles!" He happily chuckled.

"Ok everyone, quiet down." Chrom ordered. Everyone went silent. "Now wait while Sumia gets out the food." He said.

Everyone sat and waited, but there were quiet whispers.

"Hey Father..." Morgan whispered to Gaius. "Yes?" Gaius replied. "Can I have a nickname?" He quietly asked. Gaius gave a wink and a smile. "I'll come up with one for you later." He quietly answered.

Soon, breakfast was bestowed upon everyone and quickly devoured.

"Ugh, does no one here have the decency to not get their food all over their face?" Maribelle scoffed, sounding annoyed. "Hey, as long as the food was good right?" Lissa chirped, hoping that Maribelle would not complain about it for as long as she usually would.

Once everyone was outside, they needed to plan what to do for the day. But that was decided for them. A panicked young boy ran up to Chrom and he was crying. Chrom knelt down and held up his head. "What's wrong?" Chrom asked, concerned. The boy, face wet with tears, did his best to explain the situation. "Mama told me to run away and get help, our village. It's being attacked by thieves and risen! It... It's to the east of here..." He said, trying not to burst into tears. "We'll be on our way. You should say here, where you'll be safe." Chrom replied. Maribelle then stepped out and smiled. "Don't you worry dear child, Auntie Maribelle will look after you!"

"Alright, anyone willing to protect the village, follow me!" Chrom exclaimed, then running to the west, followed by several of his 'sheep'.

The group that followed were standing outside of the village entrance, helping everyone evacuate. "That should be the last of them." Miki said, looking around the village to see nothing but risen and thieves. "Alright, let's go in!" Chrom ordered, everyone in the group following.

"Oh geez, how many of these guys are there? There's like, over 30." Gaius commented, with a slight groan.

Then, a dark brown-haired girl ran into the town, she looked pretty mad. "Did these bafoons just do a double agent on me? Ungrateful donkeys." She commented loudly on the situation. She seemed to be of the assassin class and her hair was tied back into a loose pony tail. "She seems to like giving people many names!" Lissa observed. "And I'm guessing those thieves used to be part of her group..." Frederick added. "She doesn't look to be on their side, don't harm her!" Chrom commanded. "I'll try talking to her to-" Chrom is cut off. "Hold it Blue, I'll go talk to her. She looks more trusting toward thieves and assassins, and I upgraded to assassin not too long ago..." Gaius bumped in. "Er, right. Good idea." Chrom replied with a somewhat awkward look on his face. "Enough talk, now fight!" He exclaimed.

Everyone got themselves a spot in the town, starting a decent distance away from the thieves and risen. Miki was telling everyone where to go, while Gaius just clung to the walls of the houses in hopes for at least the risen to ignore him so he could get to the mystery assassin... Girl? As Gaius got closer, the assassin looked more and more like a young girl, almost around Morgans age. Instead of it being a young woman, which is what she looked like from afar.

By the time he got there, around half of both the risen and the thieves were dead. He then approached the girl just after she killed one of the thieves.

"Hey, what are you doing out here all alone? It's dangerous, even for you!" He exclaimed. The girl turned around and growled at him. "Well, I'm trying to- Father?" She said, shocked and confused. Gaius then gave a confused look back. "Excuse me?" "You're alive! I'm so glad I landed in the correct time!" She exclaimed, happily. "So you're part of the future kid group, gotcha... But my daughter? You'll have to explain that later..." He said, trying to settle down her excitement. "Oh right, we still have some thieves and risen to take care of!" She said, turning her attention to them again.

During their chat session, most thieves and risen were taken care of, and two risen had surrounded them. Gaius grabbed out his Silver sword and sliced one of the risen in half and Morgan jumped at the other, slicing that one in half too. "That's all of them father." Morgan said with a smile, twirling his levin sword. "Yes, let's take this girl to the group." He said. Morgan smiled and ran off before Gaius even started walking back. "I have a name you know." She said. "Oh yea? And what's that?" Gaius joked. "It's Amelia." She said, sounding a bit stern. She then proceeded to walk back to the group with Gaius.

"Well, we saved the town. Let's start getting everyone back into their homes..." Chrom commanded, with several shepherds leading the towns residents back in, with Henry at the back of the large group to scare them into hurrying up.

"Oh? I see you managed to befriend the girl Gaius." Chrom said with a small smile. "Yea, it was pretty easy since she says I'm her dad." Gaius explained with an embarrassed look on his face. "Another one I see..." Chrom commented. "What's this about another child?" Miki asked as she approached the two. "There you are Bubbles. You probably won't believe this, but this is our other child from the future... Amelia." Gaius reluctantly spat out. "What?! I thought Morgan was our only child..." She pondered. "I remember Morgan! But how could I forget? We're twins." Amelia announced. Just then, Morgan approached the small group. "What's this about me?" He asked. "Morgan!" Amelia said, happily running over to her brother and hugging him. "Er, who is this and why is she hugging me?" Morgan asked, sounding kinda scared. "This is your twin sister, Amelia." Miki explained with a calm tone.

"More important facts of my past I seem to have forgotten... Ha ha..." Morgan said, trying to turn it into a joke but it came off somewhat sad. "Well, that should be enough events for today, let's to back to camp..." Chrom ordered. Everyone followed him back to camp.

Gaius then guided Amelia to his tent and he made sure the entrance was closed. "Now, what's this about being my daughter?" Gaius questioned Amelia. "You know everything I stated earlier, so I'll just say my past with you. You might wanna sit down." She advised. Gaius then sat down on the blanket in his tent. "When I was around 4, you started to teach me how to steal stuff from mothers drawer without getting caught... And then I learnt to steal from the cookie jar by myself, mainly because I have a sweet tooth for 'em!" She giggled with a light heated tone. "Oh yea, Morgan had a 'Mama's boy' and I had a 'Daddy's girl' thing going on, so I was closer to you." She went on, still keeping on a smile. "And so for my sixth birthday, you promised me that you'd come back from battle without a scratch... You didn't come back..." Her tone and mood soon turned depressed.

Gaius had a light look of guilt on his face. "I must've gotten carless and paid the price..." He said, sounding as if he regretted what future him had done. Amelia's look brightened. "Don't blame yourself father, if we change the future, that won't even happen!" She tried to reassure him. "It's just, you missed out on many years where you could of had me beside you as a father, how can I make it up to you?" He asked. "I don't ask much of you, I just hope you spend as much time with me as possible." She answered with a small smile. Gaius then had a smirk on his face. "Is that all? Alright then Cookie, let's get to it." He said. "Hey, you know my nickname you gave me!" Amelia exclaimed. "Well of course I do, I'm the one that gave it to ya." He chuckled.

Morgan had listened in on their conversation. He sighed. "He probably won't have time for me anymore, and Mother barely has enough time on her hands since she's always with Chrom, planning something..." He sighed, walking away from the tent.

The day had finally past, and everyone slept in their tents.

* * *

><p>"Morning Father!" Amelia greeted Gaius as he yawned. "You usually don't wake up this early, what's the special occasion?" She asked. "Well, I wanted to do some things with you today, you get to decide of course." He said with a slight chuckle. Amelia jumped up and started to act like a dog that was about to go for a walk. "Horray! I've wanted to do SO many things with you, first on the list is finding some fresh honey!" She cheerfully said with a smirk on her face. "Alright Cookie, let's go." He replied, also wearing a smirk. Both of them then ran off into the woods.<p>

Morgan just stared at them as they ran off. "Why hasn't he done anything like that with me?" He sighed, sounding sad and lonely.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome, and few beestings we got were worth it! Ow..." Amelia exclaims, covered in honey and holding a jar of it. "I should do that more often." Gaius chuckled. "Also, for the stings, see if someone can heal them or ask for some gel." He advised, then walking off back to his tent.<p>

He found Morgan, asleep in his tent, he chuckled a bit and picked him up. The groggy Morgan yawned and looked around a bit confused, not sure of what was going on. Gaius gently placed his son in his own tent then walked off. Morgan rubbed his eyes to try and correct his vision. He gave a blank stare at his surroundings then attempted to go to sleep once more.

* * *

><p>Several days passed. Gaius and Amelia had done all the things she had wanted to do together, and she could not be more happy, or exhausted.<p>

"This was the best week EVER father! I'm so glad we got to do all of these things together!" She exclaimed, hugging Gaius. Gaius smiled and ruffled her hair. "It was a big, exciting week wasn't it Cookie? But I think you should get some rest. I'm pretty sure you'll have to start fighting soon." He said, with his tone changing from relaxed to somewhat serious. "Oh, of course... I'll have an early night tonight... Goodnight!" She said, letting go of him and running back to her own tent.

"Finally, she's gone..." Morgan said, stepping out of the shadows. Gaius turned around and looked somewhat surprised. "Morgan? What were you doing?" Gaius asked, somewhat concerned about Morgans darkish speaking tone. "I wanted to finally spend some quality bonding time with you. Ever since Amelia came here, it's like you forgot I exist... You haven't even given me a nickname!" Morgan admitted, sounding hurt and upset. Gaius then put on a look of guilt. "I'm so sorry Cheeky, It's just that she still had her memory and wanted to do things with me, your memory is kinda blank and you didn't remember me at first... I promise I'll make it up to-" Gaius got cut off. "Cheeky? Did you just call me...?" Morgan said, with the look on his face getting brighter. "Yep, I came up with it a few days ago but never had the chance to use it till about now." Gaius explained.

"Hehe, I like it! Thanks for my nickname father!" Morgan cheered. Gaius put his smile back on. "Glad you like it Son, now how about we go and find some flowers your Mother and Amelia might like tomorrow? Some bees might even be there so we can follow them back to the hive to get some honey." Gaius said with a smirk. Morgan nodded with excitement. "Yes! I'll wake you up early for tomorrow then!" He agreed. "Goodnight father!" He said, running off to his tent. Gaius grabbed Morgan's shoulder before he ran off. "Sorry if the neglect for a week hurt you... You're my son, I'd never want to do anything like that."

"It's alright father. Sure I got a bit mad and a bit jealous but deep down, I know you didn't mean it..." Morgan said, smiling. "So, goodnight!" Morgan awkwardly ended it off, running to his tent. "Night Cheeky!" Gaius shouted back.

Miki was watching from afar. She gave a warm smile and said. "I'm glad my entire family is happy again." Then she giggled with relief. "And at the fact that Morgan is back to his usual self... Hey, I should probably bond with Amelia once I have the chance..." Miki said, then walking off to ponder something.

* * *

><p>Morgan was sitting in his tent, drawing something in a book with blank pages. The image drawn was of Gaius watching a young baby with ginger hair across the floor towards him, while another child with dark brown hair followed. Morgan smiled once the image was done. "Maybe can all do stuff together once this is over..." He mumbled to himself.<p>

"What ya drawing?" Amelia asked as she popped her head into the tent. "GAH!" Morgan jumped in his skin. "Oh, it's just you sis... I was drawing a memory that just came back to me." He said, showing her the drawing. "You're such a good drawer..." She complimented. "Oh yea, and I was thinking that we could do some training sometime this week together." She offered. Morgan smiled and nodded. "Of course I'll help you train before the next battle!" He laughed. "Now go to bed, you need to restore your energy you wasted throughout the week." He advised. This caused Amelia to leave.

"It's going to take a bit to get used to a second child in this family... All I can say is I hope there isn't a third!" Morgan chuckled a bit. He then yawned and curled up to go to sleep.


End file.
